1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for transmitting route information and analyzing a traffic network in a vehicular navigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transmission of route information between a vehicle and a traffic center such, for example, as a distance traveled by a vehicle along a route (FCD) from the vehicle to the traffic center or other information which may be associated with a traffic center and related to a determined route (e.g., travel times of vehicles), places a high load on transmission paths because of the high number of vehicles. In particular, the transmission of information generated by many individual vehicles concerning routes travelled and travel times for given routes produces a very large quantity of data to be transmitted, because of the large number of vehicles monitored by the traffic center. Unfortunately, the capacity of the available transmission channels is limited.